Sailor Doom Part 1
by TuxedoGoku
Summary: Trunks must convince the Gundam pilots to help fight Sailor Doom
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1   
  


The year is After Colony 196. With peace finally obtained, the Gundams can rest. Or at least they should have been able to. In fact, in one time they rested for while. But then war came again. But in THIS time, they do not rest. That's because a strange boy with purple hair comes in a strange craft saying he'll give their mobile suits an upgrade if they come with him to fight an evil so powerful the Sailor Soldiers were thrashed like stuffed animals when they tried to fight it.   
  


"What evil will we fight?" Heero Yuy asked the strange youth. 

"Her name is Sailor Doom and we need all the help we can get. I have a big upgrade I can give your Gundam if you come." Explained The boy. 

"What kind of upgrade? And why do you need a mobile suit made of Gundanium Alloy to fight a little girl?" Asked a still skeptical Heero. 

"She's more powerful than she sounds." Said the boy with the purple hair. "Have you ever been told the legend of The Sailor Soldiers?" 

"No I've never actually read a picture-book before." Replied Heero. 

"How about the one about the Super-Saiyans?" Asked The purple haired teen. 

"I saw that one on TV! Its about guys that have mystical powers and have color-changing hair!"   
  


Just Then the Purple-Haired boy started glowing. Then his purple hair turned gold! 

"Uuhh.. Uuhh... What are you!?" Heero asked, astonished. 

"A Super-Saiyan, duh. The name is Trunks." 

"Well, uuhh... Chunks, what is the big upgrade you plan to give us?" Heero asked. 

"I can make your Gundam so portable you'll be able to store it in you pocket and then have it full-size whenever you need it." Trunks explained. "And it's TRUNKS. Not Chunks." 

"Okay... So you can make my Gundam pocket-sized and have it able to grow to normal size whenever I need it?" 

"Isn't that what I just told you???" Said a frustrated Trunks. "But if I give you the upgrade, you have to come with me to the past to fight Sailor Doom with me and my friends." 

"I guess I will..." Said Heero, unsure of what he had just gotten himself into. 

"Great! Now I just gotta convince the other Gundam pilots to join the fight." Trunks said.   
  


Duo was, as always, up for a fight. Trowa decided He could use the upgrade since his Gundam was so big and hard to hide, Quatre joined because Trowa had joined, and Wu-fei joined so that he would get a chance to fight along with the others again. "Great! Now it should only take me about an hour to upgrade each Gundam."   
  


In what seemed like no time, at all he had implanted the Capsule Corp. Technology that had vanished long before A.C. 195 when the whole building burned down into each of the Gundams. "I hope these guys can make a difference..."   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2   
  


"But mom! Please???" Gohan asked Chichi. 

"No Gohan, I think you get enough bad influence from the TV. Just think how it would be if I got you one of those game machines." Chichi said. 

"Oh please mom!? I'll study real hard I promise! But PLEASE can I have a Playstation 3? PLEASE???" Gohan pleaded. 

"Yeah Chichi! Please??" Goku joined in. 

"No I will not have one of those things in my house. And that is final. Okay?" Chichi said. 

"But Chichi? PLEASE? PLEASE can we have one???" 

"Do you want a big red bump on your head?" Chichi asked. 

"No, we want a Playstation!" Goku wined. 

"Nice. Now you made her angry. She's probably gonna give us the frying pan. ." Gohan said. 

"I'm afraid I have to." Chichi said. 

Ka-BLANG! Ka-BLANG!   
  


"Cheer up, Gohan, I'm sure Master Roshi will get one, he's always keeping with the latest in video-games. Then you and I can go and play it at his house." Goku offered. 

"You think he'll let us play it? He hasn't even let us play his antique N64 yet." Gohan said. 

"Don't worry. He'll let us." Goku promised. 

"I don' know master Roshi is pretty selfish. I don't think he'll let us play it until Playstation 3 comes out." Gohan said. 

"Yeah. Your right. Oh well. What do you say I buy you another Game-Boy Advance?" Goku offered. 

"Dad, you already gave me five of those old things. I don't need another." Gohan said glumly.   
  


Just then, Gohan and Goku feel a rumble in the distance. "What could that be?" Goku wondered aloud. Then they felt a familiar power. 

"It's Trunks!" Gohan yelled. "But he's got some other things with him..." He said, spotting five giants in the distance. Soon Trunks flew over to their house. 

"I need your help. Me and my mother were working on building an experimental time-machine-" Trunks started. 

"What for?" Goku asked. "And what are the giant robots?" 

"Never mind all that. The experimental time-machine we build was stolen. It was set for 2000 A.D. when it was taken." Trunks finished. 

"2000! That was years ago... The Year I got my first swim lesson, I believe. So you need us to help you find your time-machine. Right?" Goku asked. 

"I already found it. I need help defeating the thief. You see... She's stronger than me." 

"SHE is stronger than you? Well, with the three of us, it shouldn't be to hard to take down this thief." Goku said confidently. 

"I think we should bring my father too. She's stronger than she sounds. But with four Super-Saiyans, she'll be no challenge." Said Trunks. "Probably..."   
  


"But before we go, I want you all to meet Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Duo, and Heero. I brought them from the future to help us." Trunks said. 

"Just leave it all to me. We won't be needing those little boys." Vigita said. 

"LITTLE BOY!? You wanna peace of me mister tall-hair!?" Duo said, making a fist at Vigita. 

"How old are? 12? 13?" Vigita asked, laughing. 

"How old are YOU? 40? 50?" Duo shot back. 

"Please just shup up." Trunks cut in.   
  


And so, the Gundam pilots, Vigita, Goku, Gohan and Trunks, somehow crammed into a single time-machine, (The Gundams were put away in their new capsule forms) Set the clock to August 3, 2000 A.D. at 3:00 A.M., one hour after Sailor Doom arrived in that time.   
  
  
  


  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3 

"Come on, Mamoru, lets get us some milkshakes. It's on me." Usagi told her boyfriend. 

"But if it's on you, how are you going to pay for it? You just spent the last of your money at the arcade, remember?" Mamoru pointed out. 

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's on me, except you gotta pay for it. Okay?" Usagi asked.   
  


Just then, they herd a loud bang. 

"What was that?" Chibi Usa asked. 

"I think it came from the abandoned amusement park." Said Ami.   
  


"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Yelled a strange voice. 

"Who was that?" Usagi asked. 

"It was me." The voice replied. 

"Who are you?" Asked Ami. 

"I'm certainly not the Grinch if that's what your thinking." The voice replied. 

"You didn't answer my question." Ami said. 

"I am Sailor Doom! Champion of destruction! And in the name of... Of... Oh yeah, I work alone. Anyway, I will do wrongs and put a new meaning to the work 'Evil'. And that means curtains for you!" The eerie voice yelled. 

"Punish us for what? Is this some kind of prank?" Mamoru asked. 

"It's no prank. I will repeat. I am Sailor Doom." Said a girl in a short black-and-red Sailor Soldier uniform that had just come out of the gate of the abandoned theme park. She had red hair, meat-ball style like Usagi's, bat-wings on her uniform instead of bows, and a silver, skull-shaped locket. 

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" They all yelled as the girl, Sailor Doom, as she called herself, chased them down the street shooting lasers out of her fingers. When they finally lost her, they decided that they better transform and take care of the strange girl that called herself Sailor Doom. 

"Hold it right there missy!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon yelled in unison. Then they gave their usual speech. 

"Oh it's you! It's really you! I've been waiting so long to meet you!" Sailor Doom said excitedly. "And now, I'm gonna kill you." She said with an evil grin. 

"Oh no your not!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "Jupiter... Oak Evolution!" 

"Hahahahahahahah! Your puny powers are nothing compared to me!" Sailor Doom yelled, standing still so Jupiter's attack could make a direct hit. But when the dust cleared... "Hahaha! I told you it wouldn't do any good!" 

"Mars... Flame Sniper!!!" Sailor mars yelled. But it didn't hurt Sailor Doom at all. 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled. But to no avail. 

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury yelled. But like the others, it didn't even make Sailor Doom flinch. 

"Why isn't anything we throw at her doing anything?!" Jupiter yelled. 

"Why don't we try doing all our attacks together?" Ami suggested. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" 

Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" 

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" 

"I think it worked!" Usagi said. "Come on Mamoru! It's time for those milkshakes!" She yelled excitedly. They left to go get that milkshake. Little did they know Sailor Doom was alive. 

"They thought they beat me! HAHAHAHAHAH! Now, I guess I should find them and dispose of them. Hahahahahaha!"   
  


Just in the middle of the milkshakes, the diner across the street blew up. 

"What was that!?" Chibi Usa asked, worried. But before anyone could answer, the red sports car that was parked in front of the fire hydrant was blown to bits. 

"Why is everything exploding!?" Usagi yelled. 

"Because of me." Sailor Doom said. 

"IT'S HER AGAIN!" They all yelled. "Aaaahhh!" 

"Haha! I've got em' on the run again!" Sailor Doom said. Then the second chase began. All over town till the Sailor's couldn't run anymore. Luckily, by that time the Sailor Soldiers had finally gotten away from Sailor Doom long enough to transform.   
  


"Please, Pegasus, protect people's dreams!" Chibi Moon called. "Crystal Twinkle Yell!" 

"Moon... Gorgeous... Meditation!!!" Sailor Moon yelled. It made a direct hit. 

"III-S-SS TH-THAT TH-TH-THE B-B-B-BEST YOU C-C-CAN DO YOU PUNY---" 

Sailor Doom screamed as the attack nearly shattered her into a hundred pieces. It NEARLY did it. But Sailor Doom somehow survived it. "Now its my turn." Sailor Doom said with an evil grin. 

"DOOM PRISM DEATH RAY... FIRE!!!" A red laser shot out of Sailor Doom's finger. BAM!!! The Sailor Soldier's vanished in a cloud of red smoke. It looked like it was all over for them. But it just looked that way. 

"Hey! A boy with purple hair jumped in the way of the blast!" Usagi yelled.   
  


Just then, there were five huge puffs of yellow smoke. When it cleared, there was a giant robot ware each of the puffs had been. 

"Stand back, ladies!" Yelled one of the robots. "Just let the great destroyer handle this!" 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4   
  


"That's her?" Heero asked. 

"Yes that's your target." Trunks said. 

"Then lets get her!" Duo yelled. 

Wufei was the first to attack using his double-beam trident. 

"Yahoo!" Sailor Doom yelled as she jumped over the trident, dodging every swing. 

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of her." Trowa said. Then he opened fire, using all the ammo his Gundam had. A huge cloud of smoke formed ware Doom was standing. 

"Mission complete." Trowa said. 

"Hey I can't sense her power!" Gohan said. But then the smoke cleared away to reveal Sailor Doom with her uniform slightly torn by the missiles and bullets. Next up, Quatre. 

"What are you gonna do? Hit me with your diaper?" Sailor Doom asked him. She flicked Sandrock in the spot ware the nose would be on a human, sending it tumbling backwards. 

" are you okay Quatre?" The other Gundam Pilots asked. 

"I'm fine, but Sandrock has been slightly damaged." He replied. 

"MY turn!" Duo yelled. He jumped into combat and started swinging his beam-scythe, each time missing by a hair. 

"Hahaha!" Doom laughed. But when she laughed she paused for a second. Duo took the opportunity to slice off one of Doom's pigtails. "AAAHHH!!! How dare you?" She screamed. 

Then she charged full-speed into Deathscythe, knocking it over onto a building. 

"Your the only one that hasn't challenged me." The one-meat-balled Sailor Doom said to Heero. "So what are you waiting for? Come and get it!" She yelled confidently. 

"Roger that." Heero said, drawing his beam-saber. 

"Think he can do it Dad?" Gohan asked. 

"Who knows? I don't know how strong those big robots are." Goku replied.   
  


What happened next was Sailor Doom powering up to her maximum so that Heero's beam-saber couldn't even come near to touching her. 

"Hey wait.... There's something very fishy about that Doom girl..." Goku said. 

"HA-ha! You almost had me!" Sailor Doom yelled, still not tiring from dogging Heero's attacks. Finally, Heero gave beam-saber a rest. He decided Wing Zero's twin beam-rifle would do more damage. 

"Fire away!" Sailor Doom yelled hysterically as the rifle began to power up. She was standing still so that the beam would hit her directly. 

_"This Girl is crazy" _Heero thought.   
  


At full power, the twin beam-rifle fired. The yellow-and-red beam hit Sailor Doom head on and she instantly disappeared it a huge blast. 

"She's gone!" everyone yelled.   
  


"Error... Warning... Error..." They heard Sailor Doom's voice say. 

"Error?" they all asked. 

"Wait... Wait... I can... Still... Function..." 

"How come you're alive but I can't sense your power level?" Vegeta asked. "Come to think of it, I've never sensed your power!" 

"Okay... I will... Confess..." Sailor Doom said. "..." 

"Confess what?" Trunks asked. 

"I... I am an android... Created by Dr. Gero..." 

"NO WAY! We destroyed Gero's lab along with Cell, and all the other androids!" Trunks said, astonished. 

"I was born on the B2 floor of Gero's lab. When I woke up, all the other floor's were blown up." She explained. "But I am the most powerful android ever! Know why??? Because Dr. Gero gave me... Doom Prism Power!" 

"Enough talk. Lets see how tough you really are." Vegita said. "And don't think I'll go easy on you cause you're a girl." He added. 

"And don't expect me to go easy on you just because you ware spandex." She replied. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 5   
  


"Gallit gun..." 

"Doom Prism Death Ray..." 

"FIRE!" 

"FIRE!" There was a huge bast as Vegita's Gallit gun clashed with Doom's Death Ray. First Vegita was winning, then Doom, Then Vegita, Then... BAM!!! 

"UUUHHHGGG!" Vigita yeled as he was hit so hard his armor was shattered. "Beaten... By a... Little... Girl..." Vegita said just before he past out, eyes turning normal and hair turning black again. 

"Ha-ha! I did it!" Sailor Doom shouted insanely. 

"No way! She defeated my father!?" Trunks said, amazed. He then powered up to Super-Saiyan level 2 and began kicking and punching Sailor Doom. The usual "Hoo-ha-hoo-ha!" noises of fighting were heard, but they were moving so fast a normal person couldn't see them. And by now they were attracting quite a crowd.   
  


"Hey! I can't see the purple-haired guy or the android-girl anymore!" Usagi said. 

"He's a blond now." Rei corrected. 

"And they're still there, acording to my computer." Ami added. Then began the ki blasting. Then to counter the ki blasts, 

"Doom Prism Death Ray Fire!!!" Doom yelled. Trunks quickly dodged the blast and hit Doom with one of his own. Then Gohan jumped in. 

"Masenko-Ha!" he yelled, and a brilliant orange-yellow blast shot from his hands. Unfortunately, the Sailor Doom dodged it and instead was hit with a simple plain-vanilla punch from Trunks. The battle raged on, but had an advantage, as androids don't tire out like humans (Or half-Saiyans) do.   
  


"Hey, do you think those guys need any help?" Duo asked they other Gundam pilots. 

"Na, they look like they can do this." Wufei answered. 

"Well, it's a little strange that two guys are holding their own against an intincible android, don't you think? And why don't my hair change color when I get angry?" Duo asked. 

"Quiet." Heero said.   
  


"Almost done." Goku said, thankful that Sailor Doom hadn't seen the large blue energy ball growing in the sky. 

"Gonna take all the glory, ay Kakorrot?" Vegita asked, clearly awake now. As the battle continued, Gohan and Trunks began being hit by more punches than they dogged. 

"We can't-" Trunks began, pausing to shake off another punch. "-Keep this up for long." he finished. 

"I'm winning! I'm winning!" Doom yelled excitedly. Just then, she spotted the spirit-bomb in the sky. "Hey!" she yelled. Just then, Trunks and Gohan charged at her full-speed, knocking her down into the pavement. Literally, she was smashed into the pavement! "I'll kill you all!"   
  


"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Usagi yelled once again. 

"N-NOT TH-THAT T-T-T-TRICK AGAIN!!! I'LL K-K-KILL YOU!!!" Sailor Doom yelled as she was once again nearly blown to peaces. "Thats it! Now you DIE!!! COSMIC DOOM POWER!" Sailor Doom cried. A huge red energy blast flew at Sailor Moon. There was a huge blast followed by a cloud of red dust.   
  


"Oh no! She just killed that girl!" Gohan yelled to Trunks. "Your gonna pay! MASENKO-HA!!!" The blast hit Doom, but she was hardly hurt. 

"I'll get you next little boy." she said. 

"Hey she seems so have forgot about the spirit-bomb." Gohan whispered. An assortment of mostly plain-vanilla punches fallowed. The spirit-bomb was almost done.   
  


"Hey! C'mon everyone! Please get up!" Usagi begged, crying. Mamoru and all the Senshi had blocked the blast. She could tell they were alive, but she could also tell that she and ChibiUsa would be the only ones able to fight now. 

"Please Pegasus, protect peoples dreams!" Sailor Chibi Moon said, preparing for one last attack.   
  


"Think I should use the beam-rifle one more time?" Heero asked. 

"Go for it what do we have to lose?" They all agreed. 

"Roger that. I guess we gotta pay for the upgrade." Heero said.   
  


"Go ahead then! All of you! You can use your gorgeous medication, bean-rifle and spearmint-bomb all you like! You'll never beat me!" Sailor Doom yelled, getting nervus of all the weapons her enemies had. 

"We will defeat you." Usagi said in that serious voice she gets when she is in a big battle. 

"You just got lucky in round one. Now say your prayers." Vegita said. He then began powering up in preparation for his Final Flash attack. 

"You're all lucky. Because I have decided to give you three minutes to prepare." Doom said, suddenly sounding confident. "Because you'll need all the time you can get to prepare your defenses to survive the power of my IMPERIAL BLACK CRYSTAL!" she shouted. 

_"Three minutes. It all ends in three minutes." _They all thought. They decided that they would not think of it ending in a victory for Doom. Two minutes passed. In one minute they would know if they placed their bets on they right side...   
  


And suddenly, the brake was over, the spirit-bomb had grown to a huge size, Vegita was pumped up for his Final Flash, Usagi was confident in herself and the others, Heero was locked on to Sailor Doom, and everyone else... Could only watch. 

"It all ends here." Sailor Doom said. "So lets get to it." 

"Moon! Gorgeous! Meditation!!!" Usagi shouted. 

TSSEEEWWW!!! Heero fired. 

"FINAL FLASH!!!" Vegita yelled. 

The shadow of the spirit-bomb was growing around Doom and... 

"COSMIC DOOM POWER!!!!" Sailor Doom cried with all her might. To her surprise, the red beam from the crystal hit the blasts approaching her, but it didn't even hold them back. "NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" she screamed. And as the blasts hit her... so did the spirit-bomb. The result was a huge explosion so big it destroyed the abandoned theme park that Sailor Doom had first come out of.   
  


"Sailor Doom was blown to dust." Usagi said. 

"So was the time-machine she stole from me." Trunks said. 

"Maybe we'll meet again someday?" Rei asked him. 

"Uuuhhh... maybe?" Trunks said, turning away. 

"Maybe WE'LL meet again someday?" Dou asked looking at Usagi with hearts in his eyes. 

"Good bye all of you! Thank you for helping us ditch that girl." The Senshi said, watching the Saiyans and Gundam pilots hop into their time machine. They never heard of Sailor Doom again. Except for the third-grader that found a talking head in the street where the amusement park used to be...   
  


_That's all folks!_   
  



End file.
